Miracle
by memyselfisesshy93
Summary: Chie was just your normal ninja. She lives with her brothers, Mom and step-dad and she was best friends with the Hokage's students. Her life was just about perfect. Only problem, she's half-demon. OrochimaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Jiraiya, don't," a hushed voice snapped.

"Oh c'mon, it's just a little joke," a cockier voice told the hushed one.

"Let him be Tsunade, he knows what would happen by now," a snake-like voice chuckled.

She groans in her sleep and rolls into a comfier position. She really need to spend less time with those guys... _WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHERE'D THEY...?!?!_

SPLASH

Too late. The girl woke up, dripping wet, hissing dangerously at the white haired teen that was holding his sides laughing, while his teammates were a safe distance away. Oh, they knew how mad she got when someone wakes you up.

"Man, Chie-chan, you're just like a cat!" Jiraiya laughed out, "You even hiss like one!"

Tsunade and Orochimaru sweated dropped in the background.

"Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers what she does," Tsunade said to her pale partner.

Orochimaru chuckled and answered, "Jiraiya isn't the brightest of people." Tsunade smirked. Chie felt her cat ears twitch under her hair as she listened to the conversation.

Chie stopped hissing at Jiraiya and smirked evilly. "Oh Jiraiya-san...." she sang. Jiraiya stopped laughing and looked at her. At once the smell of fear was all over him.

"Oh shit..." he muttered.

"You have a 7 second head start," she smiled sweetly, "D-don't you mean 10?" "You just wasted 3."

Faster than you could say "Oi," Jiraiya was gone, a trail of dust trailing behind him. Chie smirks, proud of her work, and laid back down. "You two should keep him on a leash or something," she says as she heard Orochimaru's and Tsunade's footsteps come close.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't make him a dog," Tsunade said, sitting next to her friend.

"I never said anything about him being a dog," Chie says, yawning at the end, "I mean you should seriously keep a leash on him so he doesn't do anything stupid, like spying at the hot springs." Both of her friends chuckled.

"True, but I think it's more of the waking you up," Tsunade smiled.

Chie gave a 'pfft' and sat up. "So what pleasure do I have for being rudely awaken?"

"Jiraiya being himself," Orochimaru answered, "bored."

She winced. Oh, Jiraiya and bored did NOT go well together. "But why me of all people? Why not some poor girl at the hot spring?" she wined.

"That would be because of Tsunade," the snake said. Chie put on a pouty chibi face and the two friends laughed at her childish nature.

"Hey, just be glad he didn't throw you into the river or something," Tsunade said patting her head.

"You're making it sound like I'm a cat," Chie said, "I know neither of you wouldn't like it if he dumped a bucket of water on YOU when you were taking a nap. It's human instinct to be startled when cold liquid is poured on you unexpectedly."

"He knows that we'd kill him if he tries something like that on us," Orochimaru smirked.

"He knows I would too, I just forgot to chase him." She stands up and takes off in the direction that the toad summoner took off in, while leaving the others to stare at where she was just seconds ago.

She sped quickly through Konaha's forest, Jiraiya's scent becoming closer with each step. Oh how she enjoyed the fear that was coming from it. Toying with him must be her favorite thing to do. Chie leaps into a tree and continued the chase. Soon she hears his panting and looks down and sees him. She chuckles to herself when she saw the fear on his face. Chie quickly did a shadow clone jutsu and had it jump in front of him. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he saw it. He quickly turned around, only to see the real her, smiling sweetly. Jiraiya looked around desperately to escape. The clone grabbed him from behind, its arms under his.

"N-no hard feelings, right Chie-chan?" Jiraiya asked, shaking. Chie smirks and then rammed right into him, causing the clone to disappear, and Jiraiya slamming into a tree. Before he fell, she ran to him and hold out a kunai to his throat.

"Now what have we learned today, Jiraiya-san?" she asks sweetly.

"N-not to dump a bucket of water on you," he whimpered.

Chie nods. "And what else?"

"Don't wake you up when y-you're napping?"

She smirks and puts the kunai closer to his throat. "Right. And you know what'll happened if you do it again?" Jiraiya nodded carefully and swallowed.

Then a wet pink thing wrapped around Chie's wrist. "That's enough, Chie-san," Orochimaru said walking out of the trees behind her.

"You know what, I've always wonder how you can talk without your tongue," she smirks, turning to face him. Yes, it was the Snake Ninja's tongue that was on her wrist. He pulled her hand away from Jiraiya's throat and Jiraiya quickly slipped through the gap between Chie and the tree and ran as fast as he could behind Tsunade, who had just arrived. She laughs to herself, seeing chibi Jiraiya hide behind normal Tsunade from her.

Orochimaru walked closer to her, smirking. Wow, he looked so creepy when he does this, tongue sticking out and smirking… and boy did she love it!

"Ok Orochimaru-san, you can let go now," Chie says, trying to get her hand out of his tongue.

"No, I think I'll just watch you struggle," he said, the 's-es' held out. _Just like a true snake._

She giggles and says, "Alright then." In one swift movement she switched the kunai to her free hand and she pulled the tongued up hand and had Orochimaru's tongue resting against the tree with the kunai touching it slightly. "My struggling is over with," Chie smiles.

Orochimaru's tongue unwrapped itself from her wrist and zipped back into his mouth. He smirked and said, "You're no normal Kounochi." Chie smiles, sticking out her tongue, while she felt her ears twitch slightly.

"OK you two, that's enough," Tsunade said coming between them. Chie frowns and Tsunade smirks at her. Oh how she wished that she could erase her memory…

"_Chie! Your friend's at the door," Jun called. Chie sighs and puts down the book she was reading._

_**It better not be Jiraiya**__. She hears the footsteps of Ken and Seiji running to the door. __**They probably think that it's Orochimaru-san or Jiraiya-san… oh well we'll see who it is soon enough.**_

_She stands up, stretches, and heads to the door. When she arrives, her brothers standing there with huge smiles on their faces and Tsunade, in the doorway, with a confused look on her face. Once she saw Chie, she looked at her like she just came back from the dead._

"_What?" Chie asked._

"_Is it true?" Tsunade asked. The boys nodded and Seiji said, "We heard her talking to herself about it." Tsunade ignored them because, apparently, the question was for Chie._

"_Is what true?" Chie asked. What was Seiji talking about? She never talked to herself… when somebody was nearby..._

_Tsunade stepped closer to her and whispered, "You like Orochimaru?" Chie stood there, no readable emotion on her face. Finally it sunk in._

"_KEN! SEIJI!" she yells at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE DEAD!" Chie runs after them at an average human speed as they ran away from her, into the kitchen. She snarls as they hid behind their mother and Tsunade came and held you back._

"_What's going on?" Jun asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_They need to know not to tell other people about what other people say," Chie growled._

"_Calm down Chie-chan, it's common for younger siblings to rat out their older sister's secrets, trust me on that," Tsunade said._

"_What did they do?" Jun asked._

"_We just told Tsunade-san that Chie liked Orochimaru-sempai," Ken said from behind his mother's kimono. A blush crept up on Chie's face and she looks down as her mother looked at her._

"_Tsunade-chan's right, Chie" Jun said, walking toward her daughter, "siblings do that." Chie refused to look up when Tsunade let go of her. Her mother pulled her face up so they were looking in each other's eyes. "I'm proud of you."_

_Chie stares at her with confusion. How would liking Orochimaru make her proud? __**Maybe she was in the middle of one of her romance novels again.**_

_Jun smiled at her daughter and then turned to her sons. "Ken. Seiji. You shouldn't say things about people without permission first."_

"_But Chie's always telling her friends about us!" Seiji argued._

"_Without our permission," Ken added._

"_That's because I love you so much," Chie said with a hint of sarcasm._

_Tsunade pulled Chie out of the kitchen and asked, "Why do you like him?"_

"_Umm… I-I don't know…?" she said, her face heating up. Oh, she did not like this blushing thing one bit._

_Tsunade gave her friend a look and sighed. "C'mon." She grabbed her hand and dragged her up to her room._

"_I know where my own room is Tsunade-chan," Chie said, irritated._

"_You looked nervous downstairs near your brothers, so I thought I'd bring you up here so you can tell me," she said, flashing her rare, cocky smile._

_Chie sighs and asks, "Jiraiya-san's curiosity has rubbed off on you, hasn't it?"_

_Tsunade shrugged and said, "Maybe, but also I'm a girl and girls talk about each other's love lives."_

_Chie sent her a glare and asked, "You won't leave me alone until I do, right?"_

_Tsunade nodded and said, "And I might just tell your brothers that you said to tell Orochimaru." "You wouldn't!" "Wanna bet?"_

_Chie growled, admitting defeat, and started off with Orochimaru. "Well, he's different from other guys, that's mostly why. Also he's a great Shinobi. He's smart but does have a sense of humor. And umm he's cute when he smirks… PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE TSUNADE-CHAN!"_

"_Don't worry, Chie-chan," Tsunade said patting her head, "You're my friend and I will let you tell him when you're ready."_

_She gaped at her and said, "I-I can't!"_

"_And why not?" she asked, raising her eyebrow._

"_Well… 'cause he's him."_

Well, the only good thing from that is that Ken and Seiji respected her privacy more and Jiraiya and Orochimaru are clueless.

"OK then, what do we do now?" Chie asks, putting away her kunai.

Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know. But I have to go shopping, Mom needs some things for Nawaki." She turned away, waved, and ran off.

"Well since Tsunade-chan's gone," Jiraiya said with a sly chibi smile, "I have research to do." And before you or Orochimaru could say anything, he was gone.

Chie sighs and then laughs, "I don't think he'll ever change." She heard a twig snap about a dozen yards away. She glances over to the direction of the sound and sniffs the air. She then sighs with annoyance, causing Orochimaru to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You'll see," she groaned. In little less than a minute, the Renski brothers, Ken and Seiji, came out of the trees and stared at their sister and Orochimaru.

Seiji opened his mouth to say something, but Chie's voice came before his, "Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking." She could tell that Orochimaru was staring at her while she looked at her brothers.

"For your information Chie," Ken said maturely, before his younger brother could say anything (again), "We were coming to tell you that Mom wants you to come home to help clean." Seiji, who apparently forgot what he was going to say, nodded in agreement with his commander and chief of a brother.

Oh no… cleaning could only mean one thing.

"No…" she whispered to herself.

Orochimaru walked up next to her and asked, "No, what?"

Chie shakes her head and mentally cursed at herself for saying that out loud. "Nothing, Orochimaru-san!" she smiled while scratching the back of her head nervously. "I was just, err, enjoying the silence that was here before Ken and Seiji came!" She laughs nervously and then sighs. Nothing can get this snake to lose sight of what he wants.

"Her dad's coming and Chie doesn't like him," Seiji piped in. Curse his 7-year-old brain… Orochimaru looked her in the eyes and she quickly nodded, before she could get caught in his golden eyes.

"He's just so… I can't even describe that…" Chie held held tongue otherwise her mother would have her head if she heard the boys repeat what she were going to say.

"So your demon father is visiting," the snake chuckled.

"Don't get any ideas Orochimaru-san, he's 10 or 20 times stronger than I am!" Chie said, knowing that chuckle. And to make matters worse, there was a hint of concern in it. _SHIT_! Her brothers chuckled, causing her to groan in annoyance.

"Well, I'll see you around, Orochimaru-san," she said with a small smile, walking to her brothers. She took their hands and walked in the direction of their home. Chie felt her ears twitch as Orochimaru walked away. She sighs and the spaces out, anything to get the thought of Riku coming out of your mind. Thank the gods that she had trained herself to control her mind from wondering to the snake ninja.

"Onee-chan, why do you hate your dad?" Seiji asked with pure innocence in his voice.

Chie smiles slightly at him and answers, "Because he doesn't love Mom, or me for that fact."

"But if he didn't love Mom, you wouldn't be alive!" he whined.

She shook her head and said, "It's too complicated for you to understand Seiji. He doesn't care about what happens to her or us. He only cares about me getting stronger so that I don't make him look weak." The sound of disgust was heard throughout her voice, even your brothers caught it. Ken nodded, as if understanding, while Seiji looked at the ground sadly. The walk home was continued in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chie glared evilly at the bucket and cloth she was putting away in the closet, growling to herself. Ever since she got home, everyone stayed well away from you. Every time she passed her mother, Chie could see concern in her eyes. Footsteps neared her when she slammed the closet door.  
"What do you want, Masaru?" she snarled, smelling her stepfather's scent.  
"To see what's the cause of your mood," Masaru said as he came around the corner. "You're mother asked me to ask if it's because of your father."  
"If she's worried she should ask me herself," Chie grumbled, pissed.  
"We knew you were going to say that," Masaru chuckled. "Well, you're mother knows that you open up to me more that her when it comes to him. C'mon sit down." He sat himself down in a kitchen chair and motioned her to the one across from him. She growled quietly to herself as she sat down. "Well?"  
"I just hate it how he doesn't care!" she screams, unable to control herself, after a long silence. "All he cares about is my strength, nothing else! He doesn't want his reputation ruined by me! That 's the only reason why he even comes by! He wouldn't even care if Mom, Ken, and Seiji die tomorrow!" Tears were pouring down her face before she finished.  
Masaru got up and rubbed her back. "That's not true, Chie," he quietly said, "He may not act it but he does care. I've caught him a few times with Jun."  
"It's an alibi," she sobs, "I heard him talking to himself when he was leaving the last time he visited. He asked himself why does he waste him time with these mortals and hanyou. He doesn't want you guys to know."  
The two of them sat there like that in silence for a few more minutes; Masaru there to calm Chie, while she sobbed quietly, waiting for the tears to run dry. By the time she was done, the smell of salt burned in her mouth. She got up and nodded at Masaru, "Thanks Masa."  
"It's what I'm here for," he smiled, "Now you go make sure your brothers did their jobs, I'll go let your mother know you're fine." The two of them parted in the hall.  
When Chie turned a corner to her room, Ken and Seiji were there with frightened looks on.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down to their height.  
"Y-you screamed and…" Seiji trailed off as tears formed in his eyes. _Oh please don't cry I already have salt stuck in my nose._  
She hugged both of them, knowing Ken was scared too, and says, "It's ok, I wasn't in trouble. Sometimes when something's bother you it helps to yell it so you know that you said it." They both nodded and she says, "C'mon it's getting late, you two need to get ready for bed."  
"Awwwww," they both whined.  
"Hey if you go now, I'll have a surprise in training tomorrow," Chie smiled.  
"Really, Onee-chan?" they both asked, their eyes lighting up.  
She nods and they ran to their room. "That's is if you beat me!" She runs fast (for a human) and soon got ahead of them.  
"No you don't," Ken growled. He tackled Chie's legs and made her fall. Then he got up and ran over her back and Seiji doing the same. She could tell that she was going to be sore tomorrow morning. With a smile, she got up and walked the rest of the way to their room. By the time she got there, Ken and Seiji both had their pajamas on.  
They had huge grins on their faces and Chie says, "Ok you win. Now lay down and I'll get Mom."  
Chie left the room and met up with her mother halfway down the hall.  
"Oh, Mom! The boys are waiting for you," Chie said, a little startled from seeing her so quickly.  
"Thank you Chie," Jun said, giving a nod. Chie expected her to go but she didn't. "Do hate your father that much?" she whispered. Chie looked at the ground and sighed. She knew that her mother still, somehow, loved Riku. Chie nodded and her mother said, "Please try and let him in a little, Chie. I know you're upset that he doesn't care, but trust me he does."  
She shook her head and asked, "How can you be so sure?" "A parent always cares for their child." Chie gave her a look and then turned and went to her room.  
She lays on her bed for a while before deciding that she was bored. Her ears twitch as she heard the front door open. _That's strange. I didn't hear anyone knock or anyone leave_. She sniffed for the newcomer's scent and her blood ran cold. It was his…  
Chie ran downstairs and saw him in the living room, talking to her mother. He glanced over to Chie and she sent him his 'reserved' glare.  
"I see you're still playing human, Chie," Riku said.  
"And proud of it!" she snarled. Jun looked at her daughter, as if saying, "Please get along". Chie flipped her father off before turning back to the stairs. Before she could reach the stairs, Riku was in front of her in a flash. She took out a kunai just in time to block his sword that he drew with his demon speed. He started to push down and Chie knew that she wasn't going to last long. Quickly she whipped out an explosive note and slapped it on Riku and leaped back.  
"Chie!" Jun yelled. Chie and Riku ignored her and he took the explosive note off and crumbled it up into a ball in his hand and it only made a small explosion in his hand. While he was doing that, Chie went behind him and put him in a headlock, pulling him down to her height, and held the kunai to his throat.  
"Seems like you're getting rusty, kitty," she hissed with venom.  
"I didn't think that you would have an intent to kill your own father," Riku smirked. Chie growls, let him go, and put the kunai back.  
"I just thought that it would have been best for you to know that I don't welcome you here," she growled. Before her mother could say anything, she jump to the top of the stairs and went to her room, slamming the door.

The next morning, Chie sat up in bed as soon as the rising sun's light shown through the window. Normally, she would have slept in until her brothers woke up, but with Riku's scent in the house she woke up more times in the night than she could count. She rubbed her eyes and stare out the window, wondering how long Riku was going to stay. Last time he was only here for a day or two, so hopefully he wasn't going to stay long. Chie were getting restless so she got ready for the day, wrote her mother a quick note saying she was out, and left the house.  
She walked around the village, not really going anywhere. The cool morning air's scent relaxed her whole body. She watched the small amount of villagers go about their business. She almost envied them for their simple lives. Chie let her feet take her to their own destination, which happened to be the training area she used with her friends. She stared at a random tree and then, for no reason, punched it as hard as she could. Her knuckles slightly pained as she examined where she punched. It was a decent size hole, about 3in. in and 3in. wide. She continued attacking the tree, focusing her anger and frustration on it.  
She was unaware of the footsteps that approached as she was in blind furry.  
"Now, what did the tree do to you?" a voice hissed right behind her. Chie, still in anger mode, punched the newcomer; not even bothering to look at whom it was. She only saw them when they caught her fist. Her pale green orbs met with Orochimaru's golden ones.  
"Orochimaru-san," she breathed quietly, finally coming back to her senses. He let go of her fist and Chie looked down slightly, just enough not to look in his eyes, and felt a small amount of heat go to her face.  
Orochimaru sat down on a nearby rock and asked, "So what has made you angry?"  
"You know why," she says, "Riku came last night." "So you come out to kill a tree for that?" Chie shook her head and said, "I don't know why I just flipped out on the tree, I just needed to let out something, I guess."  
Neither of them said anything. To do something, Chie looked at her knuckles and saw them bleeding. Sighing, she began to lick the scratches clean. After she finished, she moved them to make sure her knuckles wouldn't start to bleed again. Finally, she decided that she had enough silence and sat herself near Orochimaru and asked, "If I left the village and came back some odd years later, would we still be friends?"  
Orochimaru stared at her for a second before asking, "Why, are you planning to leave?"  
"No," Chie laughed, shaking her head, "I'm just asking. So?"  
He didn't say anything. She waited patiently for him; he was most likely going over the possibilities of what could happen. "Most likely," he said calmly. "Are you sure you're not planning to go somewhere?"  
Chie caught the sarcasm in his voice and laughed. "I just said I wasn't, but… who knows what Riku has planed." She mumbled the last part, but Orochimaru heard it.  
"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked, looking right in her eyes.  
She couldn't pull away from the golden orbs; they almost looked like they would give you something if you told the truth. "I'm sure you've notice, but I haven't been aging right lately. I mean I haven't grown in any way since the end of last year."  
"Not like a human, where you can notice the change," he said, as if knowing everything.  
Chie gave him a confused look and asked, "What do you mean?"  
"I'm not sure on this, but being part demon must have some effect on your aging. Demons live for hundred upon thousands for years, while humans only live up to 60-90 on average. Seeing you are half demon as well as half human, you must live for a couple of hundred years. With that, I would imagine that this would affect the way you age."  
She stared at him for a minute, digesting the information. Chie smirked/smiled and said, "Y'know what? Sometimes I think you're a god or something."  
The snake chuckled and said, "I just have my guesses."  
"Very smart guesses," she pointed out, "And the way you put things, they could just confuse an enemy." "Why else do you think I mostly talk like this when Jiraiya's around?" "… Good point."  
The two sit there, cat and snake, just listening to each other's fading laughs and awaking birds. Chie started to bat at a blade of grass when she asked, "So why are you here this early in the morning?"  
"My, aren't we a curious cat today," Orochimaru smirked.  
"And is that a problem?" she asked, not taking your attention away from the blade of grass.  
"They say curiosity killed the cat," he chuckled. Chie stuck her tongue out at him and he decided to answer her question. "I usually come here this early to do some warm ups."  
She continued to play with the grass, feeling Orochimaru watch her. After 5 more minutes she decided that the grass wasn't much fun and laid down and closed her eyes. She was more tired than usual and could feel sleep pulling at her. Chie was about to fall to sleep, but she smelt someone's scent.  
She jumped up and got in her fighting pose, growling. Orochimaru stood up as well and stood there, his fighting pose. She glared at one spot for a moment before her father walked in. Riku looked at Chie for a second and then a glance at Orochimaru.  
"What do you want?" Chie snarled. Riku stayed silent and threw a scroll at her. She caught it without taking her glare off him.  
"You may want to look at it as well," Riku said to Orochimaru. Chie stole a quick look at it and saw that it was address to her and it looked like it has been opened.  
"Chie, why do you carry a human name?" Riku grumbled, loud enough for you to hear, "it's a disgrace."  
"Like I would claim your name," Chie spat, "Someone that doesn't even care for his own daughter or the woman who bared his child. That's a disgrace." The two of them glared each other down, waiting for the other to attack almost. Riku turned away and disappeared in the trees. She waited for his scent to go off before relaxing her stance.  
She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and opened the scroll. Orochimaru looked over her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck. Chie ignored that and read the scroll.

_**Kisaruga,Chie,  
You are assigned to watch the Village Gate tonight with Orochimaru. Stop any traveler and ask them their propose for coming and make sure they are not lying or planning an attack on Konaha.  
Good luck,  
The Third Hokage  
**_  
Well, that was pretty much straight to the point.  
"That doesn't seem too hard," she says, "but why would The Hokage pair us up?" Orochimaru shrugged. Somehow, you have a feeling that Tsunade may have had something to do with this… but that's just assuming things.  
"I don't think that Sarutobi-sensai wrote this," Orochimaru said. "What do you mean? It's his…" "It maybe his handwriting but look." Orochimaru reached over Chie and pointed to a spot on the scroll.  
She looked and saw that it was a corner sticking up. She let out an irritated sigh and ripped the paper off the scroll, reviling the true message.

_**Hey Chie-chan,  
Sorry about the top message, but I saw your father come in yesterday when I was shopping so I had to be careful. I was wondering if you and Orochimaru (I know his there!) wanted to hang out tonight, that way you don't have to put up with Riku. Meet me, and I mean both of you, at the training spot after noon.  
See ya soon,  
Tsunade**_

"You got to give her credit for the precaution idea," Chie said smiling, looking at Orochimaru from the corner of her eyes because he was so close to her.  
He nodded and looked up at the sky. "You may want to be heading home," he said, "Your brothers should be waking up soon."  
Chie giggled quietly to herself and nod. "See you later, Orochimaru-san," she said on her way heading home. He let out a 'hn' and his footsteps went his own way. She smile to herself and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

When she walked through the door, two midgets attacked her. They clung themselves to her legs and wouldn't let go.  
"Hey, guys!" Chie yelped out as she lost your balance and fell.  
"Where were you?!" Seiji asked. "You weren't in bed when we went in there to wake you up!"  
"I was on a walk," she said, trying to pull Ken and Seiji off. "I wrote a note."  
"You did?" Ken asked, a confused chibi.  
"Yes she did," Jun said walking into view from the kitchen. "Then why didn't you…" "I was about to tell you before you attached yourselves to your sister." Ken and Seiji let go of Chie and looked away from their mother with embarrassed faces on. Chie gave them a soft smile and patted their heads. They both looked at she and smiled sheepishly.  
"It's ok guys," she said. She smelt a sweet smelling aroma coming from the kitchen. "Is that pancakes I smell?" Both Ken and Seiji ran to the kitchen and sat in their seats. Chie chuckled to herself and walked to her seat.

"Mom I'm going out!" Chie hollered as she walked out the door later that day.  
"Not so fast, Onee-chan," Ken said from behind her, "you said that you were going to train us today."  
"I know," she smiled, "I said I was going to have a surprise for you, didn't I? I'm going to get it." "Really?" "Of course, why else would I be going out?" Before Ken could say anything else, she left.  
Once she was near the forest, Chie ran in a full sprit and made it to the training spot in a matter of seconds. When she arrived, Jiraiya jump, literally, 5 ft. in the air.  
"Would you not do that?!" he panted out, holding a hand at his chest. "More importantly, how can you do that?" Tsunade and Orochimaru standing there as well and Chie looked at them. Orochimaru shrugged and Tsunade nodded.  
"Ok Jiraiya-san, you want to know why I'm faster than an average human, correct?" she asked going right to him. He nodded and she moved her hair behind her ear. Jiraiya turned white and jumped 6.5 ft in the air.  
"HOLY SHIT!" he yelped out. Chie, Tsunade, and Orochimaru laughed.  
"Oh c'mon Jiraiya, is it that much of a surprise?" Tsunade asked, "After all you were the one making all the 'cat' comments."  
"You mean you guys already knew?!" Jiraiya asked with his mouth gapping open.  
"Yeah 'cause Tsunade-chan's been my friend for, like, ever," Chie explained before anyone started fighting, "and Orochimaru-san found it out on his own. OK so Tsunade-chan, we're here, so get started on your requirements."  
Tsunade nodded. "Ok so we all know that Chie-chan's father is here and she hates him…"  
"Hell yeah," she interrupted quickly. Tsunade ignored her and continued.  
"So I had the idea for spending the night at my house, all of us, since Riku believes that Chie-chan has a mission with Orochimaru. So how about it guys?"  
"I'm up for it," Chie said almost immediately. Orochimaru gave a shrug and Jiraiya agreed as well. "Ok so come to my house around 7, sound good?" The three of them nodded to her. She nodded and said, "Well I got to go now so see you guys later," and left.  
Jiraiya left quickly after saying something along the lines of "research."  
"Hey Orochimaru-san, I've got a favor to ask you," Chie said to her only companion left. He turned to her, indicating that he was listening. "Will you come and help me train Ken and Seiji? I promised them a surprise in training last night so… will you?"  
The snake nodded and said, "I don't see why not, I don't have any plans for today." She gave him a smile and the two of them walk to the Kisaruga house.  
As they arrived at the house, Ken and Seiji were throwing kunai and shuriken at a target. Chie glanced at the window and saw Riku there. She glared at him, knowing he was looking at her, and turned herself to her brothers' progress.  
Orochimaru was already behind them and, apparently, they did not know he was there. She rolled her eyes as he tapped them both on their shoulders. They quickly turned around with kunai in their hands and a fighting stance.  
"Nice reflexes," Chie smiled at them. Ken and Seiji looked to her with huge smiles on.  
"Onee-chan is Orochimaru-sempai going to train us too?" Seiji asked. He had seemed to like Orochimaru over Jiraiya, which is a surprise. Seiji is the immature brother and Orochimaru is the mature friend. Strange combination.  
"No, he's here to help us bake cookies for the Hokage," she says with sarcasm. Ken and Seiji turned to each other and gave each other a high-five. Chie walked over to the boys and examined their work. She noticed that Ken was using kunai and Seiji was using shuriken. "Why are you guys only using one tool?"  
"I can't throw shuriken that good," Ken said, "I don't know how Seiji does it." She looked at your youngest brother and he nodded.  
Chie sighed and looked at Orochimaru. "Wanna teach them the basics before going on?" Being a person that thinks ahead, she already had something planed that would surely help the boys with up-coming tests and exams. Also it'll be a good review for her and Orochimaru. The snake ninja nodded and he turned to little Seiji and started to explain the basics of throwing kunai, while she went over to Ken and explained shuriken.

He walked into the house when he saw Chie and her friend training his sons. He smiled to himself, enjoying how Chie loved the boys. When Jun was pregnant with Ken, Masaru was worried that Chie might not accept him. But she begged to hold him when he was brought home. It was the same with Seiji. She would always volunteer to watch over them for him and Jun. At first, he thought it was because she was an only child and wanted someone to play with, but now he could see that she just wanted to try and erase Riku from the picture. Even at a young age she hated him with passion.  
Anyway, Masaru was walking by the kitchen when he heard his wife's voice.  
"Must she really have to go?" she asked, her voice threatening to crack.  
"Yes, her aging has already stopped and she doesn't need any more attachments," Riku's voice said simply, no trace of emotion what so ever. "But she's still a child, Riku." "More of a reason for her to leave now." "But she needs to learn her Kekkei Genkai, still!" "According to you, only a few posses it. You were the only one in your generation."  
"Now what's this about Chie leaving?" he asked, walking in. Being part demon, Chie was supposed to have a longer life span and she hasn't really changed that much lately.  
The two turned to him and Riku sent a glare.  
"What concerns my daughter does not concern you, Renski," he said.  
"Maybe so," Masaru said, sending him his own glare, "I believe that Chie should have a say in this."

"Ok you two understand now?" Chie asked, moving some hair out of her face. Her brothers nodded and she turned to Orochimaru and nodded. "Ok now listen up, this is the fun part. Now we're going to go through a mission situation. You two are the ones in charge and Orochimaru-san and I are your comrades. You two are against each other. What we are doing is to take these scrolls," she pulled out two scrolls from her pockets, "and bring them back here. We will be starting… 3 miles away in different places. The point of the mission is to protect your scroll from the enemy and bringing it safely here. Understood?"  
"But wouldn't it be cheating for whoever has you on their team, Onee-chan?" Seiji asked.  
"There are no fair plays," she said, smiling, "Imagine all the jutsus you know and then multiply that by thousands and you wouldn't even get all the jutsus."  
"And remember the three main types of jutsus," Orochimaru said, "Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. As your sister already said, there are hundreds upon millions of just Ninjutsu. Jutsus could do anything."  
The two boys thought this over. After a minute they both nodded and Ken said, "I chose Orochimaru-sempai." Chie rolled her eyes slightly, wondering if Ken even understood why Seiji asked his question. Ken somehow caught this. "Orochimaru-sempai is better than you!"  
She popped an anime blood vessel. "How do you know that?" she asked, resisting the urge to strangle him.

"He's a boy."

"That's bull. Look at how much stronger Tsunade-chan is compared to Jiraiya-san."

"But you are better than Tsunade-san and Orochimaru-sempai is better than her, too."

"Are you trying to say I can't beat a snake, Ken?"  
"That's enough, Chie-san," Orochimaru said, a smile tugging at his lips. She glared at him and he gave her a look that said, "Remember-their-age."  
She growled and turned back to Ken. "Fine. I guess we'll just have to show them, huh Seiji?" Seiji eagerly nodded. He wouldn't lose to Ken or make a fool of himself in front of Orochimaru. Chie smirked and asked, "Ready?" The three boys nodded. She threw a scroll to Orochimaru and counted off. "Three… two… one… GO!" At the word, the four of them disappear from the yard.  
Chie and Seiji arrive in a small clearing in the forest. _This looks like a good place_. She looked at her younger brother and he asked, "Is this where we are based?"  
"Yes," she replied. She did some handsigns and hold the last one. After a few seconds, her finger tips began to tingle. She pointed her hand in the air and lightning came out of it and flew up.  
"What are you doing?" Seiji asked, as if angered.  
"Just letting Orochimaru-san and Ken know we're ready," Chie said and added, "Don't worry we do this all the time." "So we wait for Orochimaru-sempai to send us a signal?" "Yep."  
The two stand there for a few moments until they saw another lightning strike. It begins.  
Chie handed Seiji the scroll and he said, "Chie, you are to go on ahead and approach the goal from the south and make it seem like two people are there. Also try and avoid all contact with the enemy. If you are close enough for them to smell them, no wait, when they are close like… 20 meters away, you report to me as soon as you can and give me information of their position."  
She smiled to herself as she nodded. _Seiji… you're most likely going to be a better shinobi than your brother… already you know how to think up on this kind of strategy. I can't wait to see how this works out._ "What about you?"  
"I will be approaching the goal east," he said, "How far can you smell?"  
She shrugged and said, "A good 50 meters I'd say."  
"OK. So if you smell the enemy approaching in my area, come and alert me." Seiji said, "and we'll see how that goes." She nodded and the two sped off on their ways.  
She stayed about 45 meters away from Seiji, so she could go on with the orders. She knew exactly where she was, so it shouldn't take that long to get home. She ran for what seemed like forever. Of course she was running at a human speed since she didn't want to get ahead of Seiji. Chie was about 1 mile away from the goal point when she smelt Orochimaru's scent coming near. _Ken must have told him to do whatever he wants, making Orochimaru-san the one who was really in charge. Some sort of a plan, I guess_. Since she wasn't in hearing distance of Orochimaru, Chie quickly made a clone and had it continue to the goal while she went to tell Seiji.  
She sped right next to Seiji and whispered, "Orochimaru-san was approaching my area from the southwest. He was 23 meters away when I left."  
Seiji jumped and almost yelped before reminding himself what was going on. "Anything else?" he asked.  
Chie nodded and said, "I made a clone as a decoy."  
Her little brother thought for a minute before asking, "Can you find Ken?" Chie smelt the air and shook her head. Seiji nodded and said, "Go back to where you were and continue what you were doing and at any cost keep Orochimaru-sempai and nii-san away from me." Chie nodded and basically disappeared and returned to her post.  
Chie couldn't see your clone when she returned. _No way… It should have been right here, unless…_ She smelt the air and he was close… Too close. She quickly ducked as she heard the air behind her ripping. She whipped out a kunai and span, aiming to hit the side of the stomach. Luckily for Orochimaru, he stopped her attack, barely. Both of them smirk at each other and made their next attacks.  
The two push with their kunais and knock each other off balance. Being part cat, Chie regained it quicker. She kicked at the side of Orochimaru's face. Seeing this, Orochimaru shot his tongue out and grabbed her by the throat; that only reduced the kick by a fraction. She stabbed his tongue with her kunai, but he wouldn't let go. The smell of blood began to fill her nose. She tried to think of another plan, but Orochimaru flung her into a tree.  
Chie cried out in pain as her back made contact with the hard bark. "Damn," she hissed. Almost as soon as she was finished, Orochimaru had her standing against the tree with his kunai to her throat.  
Orochimaru gave a smirk and hissed, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me.  
Chie started doing handsigns and gave him a smirk of her own. "I'm not finished yet." Holding the last sign down, she did the lightning jutsu, aiming at his tongue.  
Reacting quick enough, Orochimaru zipped his tongue back in his mouth and the lightning flew straight up. While he was still recovering, Chie punched him, with full force, in the face. Then without looking at him, she ran full speed to another area.

Chie stopped and smelt for Seiji and/or Ken. She could barely smell anything from the amount of Orochimaru's blood that was on her. _Damn, he must have plan that._ She tried to smell over the blood and, very faintly, found Seiji's scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Seiji ahead, she ran, still at full speed, grab him and put him on her back.  
"Onee-chan!" Seiji yelped out, "What are you doing?!"  
"Orochimaru-san found me and now he's most likely trying to find us," Chie said, "and so it would be a good idea if we ran faster and reached the goal." She paused and smelt the air. "OK we're not that far now and neither is Ken, so- AHH!" She gasp out in pain as something stuck itself in the back of her leg. It wasn't on a vital spot but still close enough to make you fall. And that's what she did, fall and Seiji flew off of her. Chie looked up from the ground and saw Seiji landing alright and then turned back to find Orochimaru.  
"Seiji, go!" she shouted. He was going to say something, but she added, "The mission always comes first! I'll hold him off!"  
She heard her brother run off and as he did, Orochimaru shot his tongue at him. Quickly, Chie leaped up and grabbed the tongue. _Well, good thing is I stopped it from getting Seiji, but now…_  
Apparently Orochimaru planed this out. In about a second after she got a hold of the tongue, Chie was constricted in it. Constricted meaning that the tongue was all around her and she was basically in Orochimaru's face. She growled as he gave you a smirk.  
"I told you that you'd need to do better to beat me," Orochimaru hissed. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke.  
"Don't make assumptions too early, Orochi-san," she said. She then head-bunted him, but before she made contact, he grabbed her small cat ears. Chie cried out, high-pitched. Tears were at the corners of her eyes as she closed them, awaiting his next attack. But he didn't. Instead, Orochimaru started to rub behind them. She slowly open her green eyes and stare back in his golden ones. She got lost in them and didn't noticed that she was purring and he let go.

He grabbed her cat ears as she tried to attack. Of course he knew they were sensitive, so when she cried out it wasn't a surprise. He saw the tears gather up at the corner of her pale green eyes, so he started to rub behind her ears. He didn't know why, he just did. What Chie did next took him by surprise. She started to purr. _I guess she's more cat than I thought._  
Her eyes were locked in his. Apparently she didn't notice the purring coming from her. Orochimaru unwrapped his tongue from her and rub behind her ears more. She purred louder and closed her eyes. So she was enjoying this, was she? He looks at her face, calmed and kind, not the look that she had on it all day. He didn't notice it at first, but now with her face relaxed, he could clearly see.  
A small smile formed on Chie's face. Then her lips started to mouth words.  
"I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me," she whispered the last line. It wasn't just a whisper, she sang it. _'Lay like this forever,' huh? In other words she's enjoying herself and doesn't want to moment to end. The question is why? And her voice… so much meaning._  
His next action confused him. He slid his right hand from Chie's ear to her face. She leaned in it, like a cat does when it rubs its head against your hand. Her pale green orbs opened and looked into his golden ones. A blush came across her face as she looked slightly down, enough to break eye contact. _The pieces are coming together. Now the only question left is, what am I doing?  
_  
She blushed as she looked back into Orochimaru's eyes. _Why did I sing that? More importantly, why did I just do that?! _Shelooked slightly down to get his stare off her. The two stand like that for a few more seconds before hearing a shout. It came in the direction of the goal point. Chie looked at Orochimaru and he nodded, pulling his hands away from you. Then the two run off.  
Not even halfway there from where they were, Chie fell to one knee. _Damn, I forgot about my wound. _Orochimaru stopped and bend down with his back towards her. "Get on." Before she could argue he added, "We'll get there faster and it'll reduce your chance of seriously injuring it." She sighed in defeat and climb onto his back. Once she was properly on, Orochimaru continued the run.  
When the two arrive in the yard, they see Seiji with a huge grin on and Ken smiling as well.  
"Onee-chan!" Seiji called as he saw his sister, "I won!"  
"That's great," Chie said with a smile on, "just like you planed."  
"Chie why is Orochimaru-sempai carrying you?" Ken asked, looking at her with a smug look.  
"Orochimaru-sempai hit Chie with a kunai in the leg," Seiji said simply. Ken ran over to her and saw the blood on her shirt. "What happened?!" he asked.  
"I stabbed Orochimaru-san's tongue and when he was strangling me with it," Chie said with a small giggle. She then chuckled to herself when Ken just stared at her as if she was crazy.  
"Kisaruga, Chie," Masaru voice said. All of them turn to see him walk towards them. "What were you guys doing?"  
"Training Ken and Seiji," Chie said.  
"What exactly?" Masaru asked coming closer.  
"A mission," she says, "And don't worry Masaru, they didn't get hurt."  
"I can see that Chie," he said, anger on his face, "but what if they did?" "I would have took them to the hospital, a.s.a.p."  
Masaru sighed and shook his head, knowing he couldn't get his point to her.  
"Look, Masaru," she said, "the only serious injury was my leg and Orochimaru-san would never go all out on them. Also they couldn't hurt each other, they're basically best friends." Both the brothers glared at her when she said this. "Oh you know it's true."  
Then Jun came to Masaru's side. "Chie, what happened?" Chie sighed, irritated that she had to explain, again, what happened. She and Orochimaru make eye contact for a fraction of a second and he explained, "Chie-san and I were training Ken and Seiji in a mission situation and since we were on different sides, she and I fought."  
Jun knelt down to look at Chie's leg and then pulled the kunai that was still in it. Chie yelped out in pain and glare at her.  
She smiled and said, "It's easier to heal when the kunai isn't still in. Orochimaru, could you take Chie to her room? I'll be there soon." Orochimaru nodded and walked her inside.

As the two enter the house Chie said, "They worry too much."  
"That's what parents are for," Orochimaru said with slight amusement in his voice. She laughed, but quickly silence herself. She glared at Riku, who had just appeared in front of the stairs. Riku raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a small hiss as if saying "None of your business." He gave a threatening growl and the two glared at each other.  
Orochimaru gave an irritated sigh and walked past Riku, walked up the stairs, and took Chie to her room.  
"Must you two be at it every time you see each other?" he asked as he sat Chie on her bed.  
She gave a "pfft" and crossed her arms, saying, "It's not my fault."  
Orochimaru smirked and whispered to himself, "Something so pure, yet so much hate."  
"Me? Pure?" Chie asked, giving a laugh, "Have you forgotten how many times I've swore and was that close to killing Jiraiya?"  
"Forget what I said," Orochimaru snickered. Chie gave him a look and he waved it off. Angered, she stuck her tongue, childishly, at him. As if that was going to do anything. Orochimaru glared at her and she smiled, feeling victory. Nothing gets past her ears.  
"How bad is it?" Chie asked out loud, laying on her stomach and looking at her injured leg. She pulled the leg of her pants up and saw a bleeding hole in her leg. "Eh, not that bad," she said, putting the pant leg back over.  
Orochimaru leaned against the wall with his arms crossed while she took a book from the bedside table. As she read, Chie heard footsteps outside the door as Orochimaru asked, "Why did you sing?"  
She put her book down and thought for a moment. "I've been wondering that myself," she mutter. "No idea whatsoever as to why," Chie said for an answer.  
"You just felt like it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No. Well, kind of," she said, not really wanting to talk about it, "I can't really describe it. It was what I was feeling and it just sorta came out." Blush came visible on her face. She should just be telling him "I love you," after all, that's where the feeling for the singing came from.  
"It's your Kekkei Genkai," Jun's voice said, making Chie and Orochimaru turn to her.  
"Kekkei Genkai?" both of them ask.  
Jun nodded, "The Kisarugas are the ninja sirens."  
"You mean like the ones that lure sailors to their deaths in the stories?" Chie asked.  
"In a sense, yes," Jun said, kneeling so she could clean her daughter's womb. "Only that we can focus on someone's emotions and sing them. The reason for singing is the choice of the user. They could use it to trap an enemy or use it for pleasure."  
Chie's face heated up greatly and she looked at the floor. _Great, now he knows. Please don't let him hate me. _"So you have it too, Mom?" she asked.  
She nodded and said, "It's how I met both Riku and Masaru. I'm sure you have more questions, but ask me later. You have a mission, don't you?"  
Chie smelt the air and Riku was downstairs, good. "No, it was something to trick Riku," she whispered in her mother's ear, "Tsunade-chan is having a get-together for the four of us. And it's over night."  
She nodded and said, "Well you won't be moving for an hour or two, so there's no hurry for you." Chie whimpered and Jun laughed while Orochimaru chuckled to himself. She HATED having to stay still and do nothing. "It won't be that bad. Orochimaru is welcomed to stay as long as he wants." And with that note, she left.  
Chie stared at Orochimaru with huge chibi eyes. He sighed and sat down in the chair at the desk. "I'll stay."  
She smiled softly to herself before she realized that she didn't know when she would be alone with him. "Do you I'm weak or foolish now?" she asked, quietly.  
Orochimaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised before shaking his head. Chie let out a sigh of relief. "I want to hear you sing the rest of it," he said.  
She reddened up once again and looked at the floor. "Why?" she asked.  
Orochimaru shrugged. "You know how curiosity gets me sometimes."  
Chie chuckled and nodded. She sat herself up and looked at him before closing her eyes, focusing on herself. She didn't even think when the words poured out of her mouth.

**"I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do. I will be strong. I will be faithful. 'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning, yeah.**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, before the sky falls down on me.**

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky. I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, That'll make you want to cry. The tears of joy for all the pleasure and uncertainty. That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.

I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, before the sky falls down on me.

Oh can't you see it baby. Don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come.

I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do.

I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, before the sky falls down on me.  
I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, before the sky falls down on me.

I want to stand with you on a mountain."  
  
The notes were just… too perfect to be coming from her mouth. This was herself. Chie could even hear music inside her that went along with the words and tempo. She wondered if there was a way to let the music out with the words. Before she even finish the song, she felt like killing herself because her face was basically a tomato… or an apple. Either or, you get my point.  
Once she finished, Chie fiddled with her fingers as you feel Orochimaru's golden gaze on you. She kept her head down low as she watch your fingers. She heard the faint voices of her family downstairs. Ken and Seiji were talking to Masaru about their training while her mother was talking with Riku. One sentence spoken from Riku made her freeze over.  
"She must leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Rage filled her whole body. She clenched her fists and glared at the wall. Orochimaru look at her. "Chie-san?"  
"That bastard," Chie hissed under her breath. She leaped from her bed and rushed downstairs.  
Sliding on the wooden floor, she made a turn and went to Riku's room. Running with full force, Chie punched Riku right in the face. "I'm not going anywhere!" she screamed at him as he stood up. Footsteps from the Renskis and Orochimaru rushed to the room and stopped at the door. "If you think I'm leaving my family and home, then you're one fucking stupid cat!" She glared at him with so much anger.  
"Chie," her mother's voice whispered, "please listen."  
"This is a reason why, Jun," Riku said, glaring back at Chie, "She doesn't handle her emotions well."  
"Handle emotions?" Chie asked in disbelief. "I'm surprised that you even know what emotions are, you heartless bastard!"  
"Emotion is a useless thing that only gives away one's weakness," Riku said, simply. Too simply.  
"Oh and you except me to act like nothing's wrong?" she screamed, angry tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "It's called being human!"  
"Which you are not."  
"More than you are, at least!"  
The two of glared at each other in the silence. Chie was growling as hate built inside her. Just looking at him made her want to rip his head off. Small footsteps retreated away from the room.  
"This is pathetic," Riku muttered under his breath.  
"What is? Wasting your time with mere mortals and a good-for-nothing hanyou?" Chie snarled. "If you hate it so much, just leave. No one says you ever had to come."  
What Riku did next took her by surprise; he chuckled. "Such talk for someone so weak."  
"Riku!" Jun called out.  
Chie snarled, baring her teeth. Riku just merely smirked at her, which made her angrier. She clenched her fists so hard that they started to bleed. Footsteps approached her and a hand touched her shoulder.  
"Don't we have a mission that you should be resting for?" Orochimaru's voice hissed in her ear.

Chie death glared him straight in his eyes as he returned it. After a minute or two she gave an irritated sigh, giving in to him. "Fine," she spat. Shaking off his hand, Chie stomped past Orochimaru as well as Masaru, who was standing at the door. She made her way back to her room and slammed the door shut. She sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands. _Why does he have to be such a bitch? Wanting me to leave? He's fucking crazy! _As the door opens, she removed her hands from her face and asked, "What now, Orochimaru-san?" before she saw him.  
Orochimaru sat himself next to Chie on the bed. He looks right in her eyes as he spoke. "Both you and your father are right. Emotions are what makes us human, but they do give away weakness." Chie tried to move away from his gaze, but Orochimaru cups her chin, roughly, forcing her to look at him. She glared at him as he continued. "There are times when you have to show emotions and times when you shouldn't. Riku believes that you shouldn't show any emotion because that's how he and other demons live, but they are not the only ones that believe that. Remember that one of rules of being a Shinobi is to not to show any emotion in battle."  
Chie nodded slightly, somewhat embarrassed that she forgot. He was right. _If you let your emotions get to you in a battle, you'll rush in without thinking properly and most likely get killed; emotions cloud your sight. _  
Closing her eyes, Chie sighed. She felt Orochimaru's thumb graze against her cheek. A warm tear follow his thumb. _When did I start crying?_ She opened her eyes and stare right into golden snake ones. There was something in them that she never seen in Orochimaru's eyes, sympathy.  
"Sorry," she whispered, wiping her other eye. Her face, already warm from anger, somewhat heated up. A very small smile was on her lips. "Thank you, Orochimaru-san." There had to be a way to show him how thankful she was. He didn't have to be here comforting her, or even be her friend, but he was. She started humming the music that was coming up inside her. She smile nervously as Orochimaru looked at her.  
"Another song?" he asked.  
Chie nodded and said, "I'm not liking this Kekkei Genkai so much."  
He chuckled and said, "No need to keep it quiet." She stared him with a questioning look before he added, "We're friends aren't we?"  
Chie smiled and nodded. "Forgive me that it's only a line." Orochimaru gave a small smile, telling her he didn't care. This was a real smile, not his normal smirk. _He needs to smile more often._

"Hey boy, take me away. Fly this girl as high as you can into the wind. Set me free, Oh I pray. Closer to heaven above and closer to you. Closer to you."

Once again he was enchanted by Chie's voice. Only a fool couldn't see that she put her whole being into what she sang. _Must she put so much in her voice, making it hurt to hear it? I'm falling for the Kekkei Genkai's effect… at least… I think I am. What other explanation is there for this feeling?_  
The two stare in one another's eyes when Chie's voice trails off. Her pale green orbs were filled with gratitude and love. Not does she only love him, she's thankful. But thankful for what? _For not criticizing her feelings?_  
"Orochimaru-san," Chie said, her soft voice breaking the silence and his thoughts. Orochimaru nodded to indicate that he was listening. "I know I already said this, but thank you. I mean, thank you for being my friend and everything. I don't know how to repay you."  
With his hand still on her face, he slid it down to cup her chin. "You don't need to." he said, his voice the same volume as hers.  
Her eyes never moved from his. Their pale green color matched her tan hair perfectly, reflecting off one another. They were also just like a human's, not slit like her father's.  
"Did you know that your eyes make one tell the truth," Chie asked. The question threw him off guard. "They're just like a snake's. They tell the prey that nothing bad is going to happen or a pawn that they'll get a reward to do your bidding."  
"But aren't I snake?" Orochimaru chuckled, remembering all of his snake-like abilities.  
"Not like I am a cat," she smiled.  
He smiled slightly back and move closer to her face. Chie's eyes at once became frighten, while her face stayed the same. "I thought you said that you wanted to be closer to me," he hissed playfully.  
"Well, uhh," she stumbled, a blush once again crawling on her face, "that was in a…"  
He cut her off by placing his lips against hers. Sure it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it did shut her up.

"Well, uhh, that was in a…" Chie stumbled out before Orochimaru silenced her by placing his lips against hers. They were firm, not in a forceful way, and cold. _OK… What the hell is he doing?_ She remained still for a moment before responding to the kiss. Orochimaru removed his hand from her chin and moved it behind her ear, rubbing gently. She smiled behind the kiss, enjoying the feeling, and began to purr. She moved her right hand, shyly, up to his face. His long black hair tickled the back of her hand as she caressed his face. He smirked as she felt his tongue lick her lips. Chie pulled back, teasing. A chuckle came out of his throat, finding her action amusing.  
The two stay like that for a few more minutes, but to Chie it was a lifetime. Too soon, though, he breaks the kiss. He smiles at her, still rubbing behind her ear gently, while Chie just stared in his eyes. She couldn't put her feelings in words, but she knew he knew what she wanted to say. Orochimaru can do stuff like that. She slowly slid her hand off his face and he did the same. She turned back forward and looked at the wall.  
"Well…" she laughed out, trying to think of words.  
"Surprised I did it?" Orochimaru asked, his breath tickling her ear.  
"Yes," Chie said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "And, please, don't be that close to my ear when you speak."  
"Why?" he hissed.  
"Because, it tickles," she giggled as she covered her ear with her hand. Orochimaru chuckled and Chie glared at him, crossing her arms. "Not my fault that they're sensitive."  
"No course not," he smirked, "it's Riku's"  
Both laugh from his comment and Chie fell back on her bed. She stretched and yawned, "Wake me when we need to go." As she said this, Chie curled herself up in a ball, much like a cat does, and snuggled on the bed. She felt the bed move as Orochimaru put himself in a different position and he starts to pet her head. She smiled softly to herself as she started losing herself to sleep. _I can't leave. I have so much here; too much to give up. Mom, Masaru, the boys, Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-chan, the whole village, and Orochimaru-san… Orochimaru-kun._

"Chie-san," Orochimaru's soft voice hissed in her ear, gently shaking her, "time to wake up." Her ear twitches as his breath tickles it. Chie mumbled some form of words as she stretched her limbs. She opened her eyes to see Orochimaru's face right there. She yelped out in surprise and ended up falling onto the floor.  
"Oww," she whimpered as Orochimaru chuckled. She glared at his standing figure while he just smirked back. She smirked as she grabbed his legs and pulled him down. He fell on his butt and just glared at her. Chie smiled and says, "I'm not done yet," and tackles him down. He growled as she pinned his arms to the floor and she leaned over him.  
"Does Orochi-san not like being on the bottom?" she cooed. "If I was a guy, I would actually like the bottom," she continued, ignoring his growl, "I mean, not as much work and a nice view."  
"I'm not Jiraiya," Orochimaru said.  
"I said, 'If I was a guy,' not 'if I was Jiraiya.' Guys like girls with some sort of curves." Chie leaned down to his face so that their noses were touching. "And I wouldn't be wasting all my energy to pin you down while I could be doing something else."  
"Don't put me in the same group as most guys," Orochimaru said, "And if you rather be on the bottom," with much strength he rolls both of them over so Chie was on the bottom and he was pinning her wrists to the floor, "consider it done."  
Chie smiled and gave him a small kiss. "OK you win. Orochimaru-sama gets the top while Chie-chan gets the bottom," she said with sarcasm on the titles.  
"Orochimaru-sama," he repeated to himself, "That has a nice ring to it." She giggled before hearing footsteps coming. Both quickly got up and sat on the bed as if they were just talking.  
"Onee-chan, Jiraiya-san is at the door," Ken said as he opened the door.  
"OK, we'll be right down," Chie said. He nodded and walked away.  
"He seems more mature," Orochimaru said, causing her to laugh.  
"You've never noticed?" she asked as he gave her a puzzling look, "The boys act more proper around you. I guess they have high-respect for you."  
He nods and stands up. "Well, shall we be going?" She nodded and followed him downstairs.  
Both ninjas peek around the corner and see Jiraiya chatting away to the boys.  
"How much do you think Jiraiya-san's going to freak?" Chie asked.  
"Only one way to find out," Orochimaru smirked. She rolled her eyes slightly and walked out.  
"Hey Jiraiya-san," she said, coming towards him.  
"Hey Chie-chan," he said, smiling, "ready to go?"  
She nodded and turned her head back and called out, "Orochimaru-san!" Jiraiya gave something between a squeak and a gasp as Orochimaru walked out.  
"W-what are you doing here?!" Jiraiya managed to stumble out. Chie giggled as Orochimaru said, "I was helping Chie-san train her brothers." Jiraiya stared at the two with wide eyes. Chie rolled her eyes and grabbed both the boys' wrist and walked them out the door.  
"I know how your mind works and we weren't doing anything like THAT!"


	6. Chapter 6

"BORED!!!" Chie and Tsunade sang loudly. The boys just stared at them with a "Are you crazy?" look. Well, more of Jiraiya than Orochimaru.  
"Who knows what that means?" Chie asked.  
"Bring out the chocolate?" Tsunade asked.  
"You guys…" Jiraiya's sentence was cut off by Orochimaru's hand.  
"Some sort of game and something that contains sugar," the snake said more than asking.  
"Orochimaru-sama wins!!!" Chie cheered, "Now he gets to choose who gets it!!! Also he chooses the game!" They all laugh and Orochimaru sent Chie and Tsunade to get snacks.  
The two were walking to the kitchen when Tsunade asked, "Chie-chan, are you feeling ok?"  
"Better than I was 3 hours ago," she answered, cheerfully, "why?"  
"You just seem overly hyper," she said. "What was with the 'Orochimaru-sama' thing?"  
"I was just fooling around." Chie says as she started searching the fridge. Tsunade laughed and looked in a cupboard.  
Both of them had their arms and pockets full of sugary foods. Jiraiya broke out laughing as Orochimaru asked with a chuckle "You think you guys have enough?" And they don't even know about the pockets…  
"Enough for the whole night!" Tsunade smiled.  
"And tomorrow 'till lunch even!" Chie said. She set down the snacks in her arms and then emptied out her pockets. Jiraiya roared with laughter and Orochimaru let a laugh escape his lips.  
"Well, excuse me if I like sugar." Chie muttered to herself.  
"So did you think of a game yet?" Tsunade asked Orochimaru as Chie sat down with everyone else in a circle.  
"I couldn't think of one so…" Jiraiya popped in, interrupting him, "So I said we could play Truth or Dare!"  
"Sounds fun," Chie said while nibbling on a snack.  
They play for a while without nothing much happening. The big things were that Jiraiya dared Tsunade to tell him the color of her underwear Chie dared Orochimaru and Jiraiya to kiss. Now it was her turn to tell the truth or do a dare.  
"Dare," Chie said, hopping to get something good. The three teammates leaned in a whispered to each other. ~Oh this can't be good. Three against one…~ They all exchanged nods and Tsunade turned to her friend and said, "You have to take a Truth or Dare from each of us and it's our choice of what it is." Chie gapped at them and her ears drooped down.  
She glared at them and asked, "Orochimaru-san came up with it, didn't he?" Tsunade and Jiraiya both chuckled and nodded. Orochimaru gave her an innocent smile. ~Just wait until it's your turns Tsunade-chan and Jiraiya-san.~ "Ok what first?"  
"Do you like Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked. Chie gave a "WTF" look. She already knew! ~She just wants me to say it out loud in front of the other two. Too bad for her I'm not going to be humiliated.~  
"Yes," she said, scratching behind her ear. Some sort of noise came from Jiraiya.  
"Now I dare you to make-out with Orochimaru in front of us!" Jiraiya shouted. Chie sat there calmly while mentally running in circles screaming bloody murder. She turned to Orochimaru with a sheepish smile and said, "You heard him."  
The two stand up and walked toward each other. Chie turned her head to Jiraiya and asked, "Does it has to be like we were going out?"  
"Everything!" Jiraiya grinned, "Let your instincts tell you what to do!" She shook her head and turned her attention back to Orochimaru.  
"You're gonna kill him now, aren't you?" she whispered to him.  
"Yes," he hissed back, "but I must say, I am going to enjoy this." She giggled and said, "So am I."  
Chie took a deep breath and let it out before gently kissing his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Orochimaru immediately responded and held her waist with one hand and caresses her face with the other. Shyly, she licked his lips, asking for entrance. He opens his mouth and slides his tongue into hers. She was still of a moment before getting the hang of what to do from Orochimaru's guided movements. She ignored the hollers of the other two as she tightened her arms to pull them closer to try and deepen the kiss. Orochimaru made some sort of noise in his throat and pulled her closer to his body.  
It felt like she was on air. She just felt so happy and felt safe, almost as if nothing else existed, but him. Butterflies were coming and going inside her stomach. Not to mention he tasted good. He was somewhat sour with a sweet tang.  
Chie pulled back first for air and looked him in the eyes. There was something there that told her that he did enjoy himself. She gave him a small smile as she licked her lips, savoring his taste.  
"Chie-chan, did you have a boyfriend that we didn't know about?" Jiraiya said, breaking her trace from the snake.  
"I never had a boyfriend, you know that Baka," she said, "and I never kissed anyone before." Of course that was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her and then turned to Orochimaru.  
"Same here," he said, "except the boyfriend part."  
"You're gay?!" Chie and Jiraiya asked in surprise. The snake ninja gave both a death glare as they gave each other a high-five. Chie gave Orochimaru a quick wink to show him that she was just playing around; after all, she was a witness to the fact that he wasn't gay…  
"But seriously, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Jiraiya asked.  
"I sometimes read my mom's books," Chie said, "The grown-up kind." Jiraiya whistled and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "What? I have a lot of spare time," she said in defense, then pointing to Orochimaru, "He's the one to ask about learning." Tsunade and Jiraiya laughed and she joined.  
As she did, Orochimaru hissed in her ear, "You are going to pay for those comments." She smiled to herself, thinking what he was planning to do. He did have his truth or dare for her.  
"So," Chie said, turning on her heel to face the snake, "what is your demand?  
Orochimaru smirked and said, "Sing." She blinked a few times before saying, "What?"  
"You heard me," he said, his voice almost threatening, "Sing something." She stared at him and asked, "You just love my Kekkei Genkai, don't you?" He gave a small chuckle as Tsunade asked, "Kekkei Genkai?"  
"You'll see."  
Chie closed her eyes to try and feel someone else. Something that scared her was coming from Orochimaru's direction… at least she thought it was him. Curiosity was coming from Tsunade and Jiraiya… she had no idea, it was all kind of all mashed together. She couldn't sing that, out loud that is. ~Wait, there's always more than one emotion, right?~ She felt into the others deeper and then smiled. ~That'll work. A little bit of all of us.~  
She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at everyone quickly before beginning.

"Four years, you think for sure. That's all you got to endure. All the total dicks, All the stuck up chicks. So super-facials, So immature. Then when you graduate, You take a look around and you say 'Hey wait! This is the same as where I just came from, I thought it was over. Oh that's just great.'

The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's got the money, who gets the honey. Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess. And you still don't have the right look. And you don't have the right friends. Nothing changes, but the faces, names, and address. High School never ends.

Check out the popular kids. You'll never guess what Jessica did. And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight. And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight. And the only thing that matters, Is climbing up that social ladder. Still care about your hair and the car you drive. It doesn't if you're 16 or 35.

Bries Witherspoon, She's the prom queen. Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team. Jack Black a clown. And Brad Pitt a quarterback. I've seen it all before. I want my money back!

The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's in the club, And who's on the drugs. Who's throwing up before they digest. And you still don't have the right look. And you don't have the right friends. And you still listen to the same you did back then. High School never ends.

High School never ends.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's got the money, who gets the honey. Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess. And I still don't have the right look. And I still have the same three friends. And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then. High School never ends.

High School never ends.  
High School never ends.  
Here we go again."

This was very different from her other songs. This one was, well, carefree. The other two were love songs and this is just teens' view of life. Even she had to admit that it was true.  
Chie looked at her friends as they looked back.  
"That was," Tsunade started.  
"AWSOME!" Jiraiya finished.  
She laughed and says, "Thanks," as a slight blush crawled on her face.  
Now came the worse part, the Qs & As. Tsunade and Jiraiya hammered Chie with questions about her Kekkei Genkai. She did her best to answer them, explaining 500 times that she just learned it a few hours ago. Of course there was no pity from them. Orochimaru was leaning against a wall with an amused look on his face as he watched her getting murdered by questions. She gave him glare for not helping and he just smirked back. Oh, how she wanted to rip that right off his face.  
"So you can sing anyone's feelings," Tsunade said, "And the song could cause the person to come to you."  
"That's what Mom said," Chie said. Tsunade looked like she was thinking deeply about this. _Wow, you'd think she was the Hokage sometimes…_  
"What am I feeling?" Jiraiya asked, obnoxiously.  
"Something very perverted and I'm not going to repeat," she gave a small laugh. Chie, Tsunade, and Orochimaru laughed and Jiraiya had an embarrassed face on.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Riku came to the village. A week since she had discovered her Kekkei Genkai. A week ago she and Orochimaru had hooked up; no one knew about it. It felt like it was some forbidden love. They didn't see each other much, unless it was on regular basics, but Orochimaru somehow appeared in her room a few times at night. They just mostly sat there and talked.  
Anyway, now Chie was sparing against Jiraiya because she had joined her friends with their training with the Hokage. She was humming a song to herself as she dodged Jiraiya's attacks. On her way here, she saw a genin team and their sensei and the sensei was just plain, flat-out tired. She was thinking of calling it "Teenagers." _Well that is if I have time to write it down._ Chie started to write down the songs a few days ago, who knows when they were going to be needed. There were about ten and this one was going to make eleven.  
Chie goes after Jiraiya with a roundhouse kick to the face. He smirked and did some handsigns. "Ninja Art: Nindo Jiso!" His hair started to grow and go around him as it grew points.  
She swiftly glanced her surroundings. A tree was leg's length away from her and there seemed to be a small opening to Jiraiya's face. She summoned chakra to her foot that was about to kick him and hand on the same side and got herself on the tree. With her other hand, Chie pull out a kunai and put it through the opening in his defense until she smelt the smallest hint of blood.  
Seeing the attack, Jiraiya took out his own kunai, about to block hers. Chie used her free foot to kick it out of his hands and slightly put the kunai closer to him. He froze.  
"Alright that's enough," the Third Hokage said. "Excellent work, both of you." Jiraiya muttered something as his hair went back to normal. Chie put her kunai back and got herself off the tree.  
"That was really impressive Chie," the Third Hokage said. "Not many shinobi could have done that." She bowed her head and said, " Thank you for the compliment Hokage-sama. I was saving my skin." He chuckled.  
"Sarutobi-sensei is right," Tsunade said, "I don't see many jonins do that kind of stuff."  
"Isn't it because they'd lose their balance or something?" Jiraiya asked.  
"Holy crap, you remembered something," Chie says with fake disbelief.  
"You're just a lucky cat," he said.  
"So? You jealous?"  
"No!"  
"Alright you two, cut it out!" Tsunade said.  
Chie laughed and smelt something in the air. At the same time, somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Orochimaru. He nodded his head forward and she followed the gaze. Riku was coming up. _Oh fuck. What joy is he going to bring?_  
The others seemed to notice the two staring at something because they saw Riku too.  
"Pardon for the interruption," Riku said to the Hokage, "but I need to take Chie." Chie growled to herself. The day was going just fine until now.  
"Yes, of course," he said.  
"Also I need to take Orochimaru as well." Riku said. That was the last thing she expected him to say. The Hokage looked at Orochimaru and Chie looked at him with pleading eyes. _Don't leave me alone with him! _Orochimaru nodded to his sensei and they walked off.  
As they walked, Chie and Orochimaru exchange glances.  
'Any idea?' he mouthed to her.  
Chie shook her head. 'Your guess is as good as mine.'  
The possibilities ran through her head. There were a number of reasons that Riku was taking her for. _But why does he want Orochimaru-kun too?_ That was the thing, Riku could be talking to Chie because he's going to try and get her to leave, which isn't going to happen anytime soon, but with Orochimaru here, what would it be about? _Did he find out that…?_  
Riku stopped walking and turned to the two. Both of them stop, exchange a quick glance, and look at Riku. "Chie, you have to leave the village," he said.  
"Didn't I make this clear last time?!" she snarled, anger flaring up as soon as the words left his mouth. "I said no."  
"You don't have a say in it," he said. "You go willingly or by force."  
Chie growled loudly in her throat. "I'm not leaving my home."  
Riku sighed slightly. "You get attached to things to easily." He then came toward her. She gasped at his speed, she could barely see him. Chie pulled out a kunai and get ready to block him if needed. She followed him with her eyes and saw him behind Orochimaru with his sword to his neck. It felt like everything just shut off. All she could see was Riku with his sword against Orochimaru's neck. Chie's grip on her kunai tightened until her knuckles turned white. "Get away from him," she growled.  
"This is why, Chie. You attach yourself to others and in any situation you'll over react and make yourself look foolish."  
She grinned her teeth together, trying to think of a way to help Orochimaru. What Riku said was true; all she wanted to do right now was attack him. Chie took a breath through her nose to try to clear her mind. _There's no way I could attack him without him seeing the move and killing Orochimaru-kun. Knowing Orochimaru-kun he should have some sort of plan to get himself out of this… I hope._  
"Leave Orochimaru-san, out of this," she said, "He's not involved."  
"He is every bit involved as your family is," Riku said. Chie bit her lower lip a little. She looked Orochimaru in the eyes, hoping he'd give her a sign of some sort to let her know that he had a plan. She couldn't read anything from his eyes and his face was an emotionless mask. _You're being really helpful Orochimaru-kun._  
"Why do I have to leave? Wouldn't you rather leave me here like I don't exist?" she asked, desperately trying to think of a plan.  
"It's time you learn more about your demon abilities," Riku said. "Eventually, you'll outlive everyone here, you need to detach yourself now."  
"You don't think I know that? I know I'll outlive my friends and family, that's why I want to stay to spend as much time as I can with them." Ok maybe there was a little sense in his words, but still, she didn't like them.  
"You'll grieve over them for the rest of your life and it'll just happen again."  
"Learn from your mistakes, that's what I say." She needed to keep this up, Riku will lower his blade at some point and Orochimaru could slip out. As if sensing her thoughts, it seemed like Orochimaru did a movement with his hands. _A handsign…?_  
"Foolish child," Riku said, "do you think that'll work on me?" Chie was slightly confused by this. Kunai came from the nearby trees, heading for Riku. He deflected them with his sword, after throwing Orochimaru down. The kunai flew back to where they came from and she heard them piercing flesh and smelt Orochimaru's blood. _BAKA! The one that was here was a clone and he got himself hurt!_  
What surprised her, though, was that the clone didn't disappear, it got up, silent to her hearing. The clone looked at Chie with a look of disbelief. She stared for a second before realizing the truth. This was the real Orochimaru and the one that threw the kunai was a clone. She blushed slightly from embarrassment. _I should have known Orochimaru-kun would have done something like that. Very impressing though._  
Before Riku could turn around, both Chie and Orochimaru went after him. Chie had her kunai to his throat and Orochimaru was ready to block any of Riku's exits.  
"Are you really challenging me, Chie?" Riku asked, somewhat amused by their actions. "I, Riku, Lord of the Mountains?"  
Chie glared at him. "If it's the only way to prove to you that I'm not leaving."  
"Then tell your 'friend' to stay out. If you are the one challenging me, you must do it alone."  
"Why? Is it because you're afraid of Orochimaru? You're afraid of two Konaha Shinobi?" Riku gave her an icy glare that made her skin crawl with goosebumps. In her whole life, she had never seen his eyes so cold before.  
The next few seconds pasted like a flash. Riku kicked Chie in the stomach, sending her flying back. Then he went after Orochimaru with his sword. Orochimaru barely had enough time to get out a kunai and block his strike. Chie got up, put her kunai in her mouth, and started doing a series of handsigns as fast as she could. _Thunder style: Blitzkrieg Barrage!_ She put her kunai back in her hands, it instantly getting cover in lighting and looking like a sword. She went after Riku, who was exchanging blows with Orochimaru.  
Chie threw a blast of lighting from her sword at him. He jumped up, not even looking. Orochimaru jumped to the side, dodging the missed attack. Riku came down in front of her and the two exchanged blows. He was fast, almost too fast, but she didn't focus on that. Never ponder over what skills the enemy has that you don't when fighting. She kept her distance as best as she could, relying mostly on the lighting blasts. When the gap between them was small, both of them blocked and dodged. It looked like a well-rehearsed dance almost.  
"Did you forget who taught you how to handle a sword, Chie?" Riku asked when they were pushing their swords against the other's. Sparks of lighting came from hers as he pushed harder.  
"Which means we have similar styles," Chie growled, "in other words, we're even."  
"You are saying that you're even with me?" he asked with a dry laugh.  
Then Riku was pulled back, Orochimaru behind him, and he stabbed him in the side with his kunai. Riku snarled and there was some sort of blast of air from him that sent both ninja away from him, including the kunai.  
Chie fell hard on the ground, her kunai falling out of her hand and losing the lighting. She got up, her body aching from the last attack. _What was that? His chakra?_ She panted and tried to think of a plan. She and Orochimaru were far away from him, Orochimaru behind him. Both of them could just charge in at him, but there's no real point. Riku's deadly with his sword and it's enhanced with his demon speed. "Dammit," she hissed. Then a miracle from above happened.  
No really, Jiraiya came out of nowhere in the sky and flew right into Riku. Both of them skidded on the ground. Chie just stood there, dumbfounded. It seemed like no one had any idea what happened; no one moved for a few seconds. Orochimaru was the first one to move.  
He did his Shadow Snake jutsu and sent them right at Riku. Then Jiraiya, realizing that he just landed on Riku, leaped off him and landed near Chie.  
"Jiraiya, how'd you end up flying in the air?" she asked, getting out another kunai and using Blitzkrieg Barrage on it.  
He laughed sheepishly, "Tsunade caught me researching."  
"Well it's a good thing she did."  
"Why?" She rolled her eyes. How'd he ever become a ninja?  
Orochimaru had a number of clones surrounding Riku, who was pissed off more than ever. To tell the truth, it scared her. Seeing this as a chance, while he was preoccupied with Orochimaru, Chie jumped in the air, attacking him from above with a lighting ball. Riku looked in time to see it coming. He got out of the circle of Orochimarus, taking out three of the clones. When she landed, both she and Orochimaru leaped back to Jiraiya.  
"Chie!" They turned and see Tsunade running toward them. "What's going on?"  
"Riku told her that she had to leave," Orochimaru hissed. It was obvious that he was pissed.  
"What? Why?"  
"The whole half demon thing," Chie said. "And thanks for hitting Jiraiya when you did. He landed on Riku."  
"Well, he's not getting you without a fight," Tsunade growled, getting ready to charge at Riku.  
"Our thinking exactly."  
Riku looked at them all with a disgusted look. Chie could tell he wanted to say something, but she didn't give him the chance. She went after him and attacked with her blade. He deflects it, throwing her momentary off balance. Before he could strike, Tsunade punched him in the face, sending him toward a tree. He landed on the tree with his feet and jumped back. Chie blocked his blade before he reached Tsunade. The two started to exchange blows once again. _This isn't good; I don't have much chakra left to keep __Blitzkrieg__ up. Damn bastard, why couldn't he just leave me alone?! _Then for some reason, Riku leaped away… straight to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. "No!"  
Chie ran straight after him, full speed and stabbed him in the back. She sent a blast of chakra through the kunai, making lighting erupt inside Riku. After a few seconds of that, she took out the blade. She panted hard, since she used the last bit of chakra she had on that. Blitzkrieg Barrage faded and Riku's body disappeared in smoke  
"A clone?!" Jiraiya said in disbelief. Chie grinded her teeth, searching the area for where he could be.  
"I thought something was strange," Orochimaru muttered.  
"Chie, you are going to come with me," Riku's voice said on the wind. "Even if your friends don't want you to."  
"COWARD!!!" Chie screamed. "You goddamn bastard!" She fell to her knees, tears crawling down her face. She punched the ground as she continued to curse out her father.


	8. Chapter 8

"Run and tell all the angels that this could take all night. I think I need a devil to help get things right. Hook me up a new revolution, 'cause this one is a lie. Sat around and watched the last one die.  
I'm looking to the sky to save me. Looking for a sign of life. Looking for something to help me burn out bright. I'm looking for a complication. Looking 'cause I'm tired of lying. Make my way back home when I learn to fly high."

He looked up to her window, hearing her voice through the glass. After the fight with Riku, Tsunade and Jiraiya went to the Hokage to tell him about what happened while he took Chie home. Almost everything for the rest of the day seemed to remind him, not wanting him to forget, that there was a chance that she was leaving. The snake ninja leaped to her window, something he was used to doing and entered silently into her room. She was lying on her bed, under the covers.

"I think I'm dying leasing of patience. It could wait one night. Giving it all away if you give me one last try. Live happily ever trapped if you just save my life. Run and tell the angels that everything's all right.  
I'm looking to the sky to save me. Looking for a sign of life. Looking for something to help me burn out bright. I'm looking for a complication. Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying. Make my way back home when I learn to fly high. Make my way back home when I learn to  
Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone. Tried to make this life my own. Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone. Tried to make this life my own.  
I'm looking to the sky to save me. Looking for a sign of life. Looking for something to help me burn out bright. I'm looking for a complication. Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying. Make my way back home when I learn to. I'm looking to the sky to save me. Looking for a sign of life. Looking for something to help me burn out bright. I'm looking for a complication. Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying. Make my way back home when I learn to fly high. Make my way back home when I learn to fly. Make my way back home when I learn to."

Her voice echoed off on the last word. The room was dark; the light from the moon was the only thing providing light. He hated it when she sang sadly; her voice was so into it. Chie started to sob softly.  
Orochimaru walked over and sat on her bed. Chie stopped and peeked out from under the covers. "Orochimaru-kun," she breathed out. She sat up, the covers draped over her shoulders. He could faintly see a tear shine on her face. It hurt so much to see her like this and not be able to do anything to stop it. He took her in his arms, her head against his chest. Neither said anything, as if this was all that was needed.  
Chie sobbed slightly and buried her face more against him. Orochimaru petted her hair, letting her know that it was all right. There was nothing neither of them could do. Facing the truth, Orochimaru knew that nobody could do anything. Sarutobi-sensei couldn't or wouldn't do anything because it was more of a family business and there was some sort of agreement between him and Riku about something. Jun couldn't because she was powerless against Riku, no matter how much she begged. Masaru couldn't because Chie wasn't his daughter. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and he couldn't, they were all just human "children" that shouldn't be sticking in their noses. And Chie didn't have a say in anything. All this was true, despite how much he didn't want it to. He held Chie closer to him, pulling her into his lap and her head on his shoulder. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to have anything to do with Riku and yet she was being forced to go. All she wanted to do was be a successful ninja, train her brothers, and live here in Konaha.  
"There's nothing anyone can do," she said, his heart pinning itself together.  
"I know," Orochimaru said.  
Chie shook her head. "I overheard Okāsan and Masaru talking to Riku." She stopped for a second, choking back tears as her shoulders shook. "They tried to convince him to let me stay another day to say good-bye to everyone, but he said that it'd be better if I left a.s.a.p."  
He couldn't believe what she just said. She was leaving tomorrow. Riku wanted her to cut off all her ties completely. _No._ Chie cried into his shoulder, hugging tightly. Neither wanted to let the other go.  
"You could always run," Orochimaru said, trying to give both of them hope.  
"I can't do that, Riku'll find me," she said, "Besides it's the coward's way out."  
"A true shinobi 'til the end?" Chie nodded. She's always been like that, facing everything even when it was hopeless. He couldn't help but smile at her. Maybe that's what made her so special. Orochimaru kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter what happens, either way you'll come back, right?"  
Despite how she was feeling, Chie looked at him and smiled, nodding. Then, they both kissed each other, holding the other close. This could be the last time they would see each other for years. They might as well make it something to remember.  
Orochimaru forgot about the other people in the house and just did what he pleased. Chie gently pushed him on the bed as he deepened the kiss. Her hands were on his chest as his were going up and down her hourglass-shaped body. She pulled back from his lips and started to kiss his jaw. His first reaction was to move his head back when she kissed one part. Her kisses then went to his neck. Chie listened closely to the small noises of pleasure Orochimaru made when she kissed certain spots. Eventually, she returned to his lips; he kissed her with all his being.  
He didn't know how long they continued to kiss, but he thought that it wasn't enough. Chie snuggled against Orochimaru, smiling. She took a breath and let it out as she hugged him tightly. And then started to sing.

"You, are all I can remember, after all that we've been through. Forever in my heart. Now I'm through. And June was like November. Still can't believe it's true. Too long we've been apart.

One more night, I want to be with you. Where I want to hold you tight, it feels so right, tonight. Don't leave it up to you. And I think the time is right to stop the fight, one more night. I want to be with you. Where I want to hold you tight, it feels so right, tonight. Don't leave it up to you. And I think the time is right to stop the fight.

Why, can't true love be forever? Why did my dream explode? The day you went away. 'Cause I will keep this spell together. I wish you well of hope. Your girl of yesterday.

One more night, I want to be with you. Where I want to hold you tight, it feels so right, tonight. Don't leave it up to you. And I think the time is right to stop the fight, one more night. I want to be with you. Where I want to hold you tight, it feels so right, tonight. Don't leave it up to you. And I think the time is right to stop the fight."

"Chie," Orochimaru said, not knowing what else to say, as he petted her head.  
Chie was silent, listening to footsteps in the hallway. "You should go," she said, wishing he didn't have to. Leaving was the last thing Orochimaru wanted to do, but she was right. He let her go, after one last kiss, and went to her went to her window and opened it. "I love you, Orochimaru-kun."  
Taking one last look at her, he nodded and left.


End file.
